User talk:ShadowJade
Welcome! Note!!! Please Click the signature button when you are done with what you want to say. I can't tell who it is if you don't. Please do so. Hey Jade its Rob we got you money but im not sure how muchR0BB13 20:25, February 13, 2012 (UTC)Rob Hello Jade, thanks for creating this page, its gonna be lots of fun :) Hey Jade , i have just done my first edit , its about Pokémon and I have done all of it myself. Please look at it =D Come on chat XXBlitzUnicornoXx 18:45, October 29, 2011 (UTC) your avatar is razenoïd, right??Blade0886 16:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC) yo waddup ^^ MeltedSnow 14:12, October 30, 2011 (UTC)MeltedSnow hey about my edits can u give me nore time my internet is gonna be off for 3 whole daysPegasus100 23:46, October 30, 2011 (UTC) so what was my reward? MeltedSnow 11:19, October 31, 2011 (UTC) hey jade its me damian hart are u online coz u were on chat just now then said bye then damian and hell kerbecs rules yeah they are AWSAOME 21:58, October 31, 2011 (UTC) uhm... is it something for me, the badge you just earned??Blade0886 13:02, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Whats up Jade. I got your note come onto chat~~R0BB13 out NP no problem. here is the admin template. If any of you guys change your avatar, lemme know and I'll replace it. good luck on your wiki! [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 17:12, November 2, 2011 (UTC) here this is the link http://bbpclub.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AAdmin i was talking about the "encore". it's french...*sigh Blade0886 17:28, November 2, 2011 (UTC) wow, you upgraded me??Blade0886 18:18, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ....You know what? do your own thing. We do not need this wiki, do not want to be a part of this wiki, do not want to join this wiki, etc. So good day sir, noone will be un-banned. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 19:37, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ?? Blade0886 09:16, November 6, 2011 (UTC) hey does any of u knows how to mae a vote page? Icepegasus 12:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC)Icepegasus hi lin-lin! this is maya--i really like your site! 12:40, November 6, 2011 (UTC)maya WAddup :L Waddup :L 18:17, November 6, 2011 (UTC) why is FB blocked? MeltedSnow 18:36, November 6, 2011 (UTC) yes i did talk to her about it.Icepegasus 08:48, November 7, 2011 (UTC)icepegasus before doing a bakugan list, could be nice to answer to my fan warBlade0886 18:40, November 10, 2011 (UTC) yes i havnt been around for a bit and im aback now YAY back here and back to edit my mum keeps turning off the internet so sorry i was off here for long Pegasus100 08:32, November 17, 2011 (UTC) i don't see why not, but if you do it, it will be the point of no-return on beywiki and fanon. i'm on chat.Blade0886 19:01, November 17, 2011 (UTC) what do you want us to do??Blade0886 18:19, November 30, 2011 (UTC) i'll do what i canBlade0886 11:02, December 1, 2011 (UTC) i hav this friend who's a bit interested om Beyblades, knows a bit about Pokemon and nothing about Bakugan. Should i invite her?Icepegasus 04:32, December 3, 2011 (UTC)Icepegasus recon's a user, are you spying?? 16:44, December 3, 2011 (UTC) recon is an enemy of mine he's also a friend of Ed and other admins Asansol blaze 09:58, December 4, 2011 (UTC) sorry, i don't have a ds.Blade0886 14:56, December 10, 2011 (UTC) i have a wii, but i don't know how to put internet.Blade0886 15:11, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I am so so so so sorry i havnt been on my internet keeps going off im so sorry and to be honest i dont really care if u take away my admin coz i know im a good person and i still deserve it so yeah pegasus100 I love bbp club i am unlocking more bagdes chat later repley oh thats okay and thanks alot :) sorry im not here thoe pegasuse100 are you online Pegasus100 19:41, December 16, 2011 (UTC) um Jade can u change my avatar on that admin template? thanks a lot.Icepegasus 14:03, December 18, 2011 (UTC)Icepegasus You see Jade,I wasn't online at all so I didn't get his messages....yet he doesn't understand at all and is avoiding me everytime I meet him...please convince him what had happened actually.I don't want to be his enemy :'( .A blaze stikes everyone!!! It seems even me :'( 17:54, December 20, 2011 (UTC) jade, it's useless to try to convince meBlade0886 15:47, December 20, 2011 (UTC) um Jade, I went to that Testing Wiki but I dont really know what to do there... Icepegasus 04:44, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Icepegasus Trouble !!! Well Jade, is it a good idea to copy stuff from the main wiki? If we copy everything from any other wiki, the wiki staff have the rights to disable the wiki and the users too. So think about it, if you want to continue take permission from the admins of the beyblade wiki otherwise I'M OUT, don't take this harsh from me as it's serious. Meanwhile I'm polishing the pages. A blaze strikes everyone!!! 09:42, January 9, 2012 (UTC) P.S. If you don't want to take permission, then the pages must be of our own language, not copied. Hey come to BBP chat A blaze strikes everyone!!! 16:10, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I couldn't be there, well the "copy" is the copy of the Damian Hart and Sol Blaze articles from real Beyblade wiki which's absolutely forbidden (read my last message carefully) A blaze strikes everyone!!! 10:23, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, come to chat A blaze strikes everyone!!! 15:10, January 12, 2012 (UTC) no im not mad at u why you think that anyways i was just trying to make it better thats all im only abit mad taht u told everyone on beyblade chat SAYING WHAT MAXIE U COPIED OFF OF BEYBLADE WIKI WHAT DO U WANT YTO DO GET US BANNED WTH thats all and have you thought of how we gunna make this wiki better.Maxie4ossie 17:23, January 15, 2012 (UTC) AWEOME!! thats a great idea can i help with anything? Maxie4ossie 16:57, January 16, 2012 (UTC) i wasn't when u sent me the message mb i'll be back tomorrow ^u^Eeveefoeva 04:45, January 23, 2012 (UTC) HAY it's me vulpix hahahaha i joined this wiki cause beyblade is awesome and better than bakugan! (AND IT LOOKS COOL! <3+ WITH CHAT <3 +) Vulpixisawesome1424 01:27, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Uh, G please get the pages of those fusion beyblades or vice-versa by yourselves cos I'm a bit busy now. I'll just polish it later, and I see the new friends of yours are exploiting this wiki ruining my interests to expand it. Please mind all this or others won't like to come and join this wiki. [[User:AsanInferno799|''A blaze]] [[User talk:AsanInferno799|'strikes everyone!!!']] 06:24, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ooooh!!!!! asan's not happy!! i wondder who are the little friends he's talking about?? and little info: it's not because i don't have been seen editing for many weeks i'm not there anymore, so the little projects, you can tell me them too.Blade0886 11:35, January 26, 2012 (UTC) it feels good to be back and i promise it WILL NOT happen again. Vulpix, The Flaming Gamer 20:32, January 27, 2012 (UTC) (HOWEVER you never know what to expect from alex.) hey jade tks about that promotion! Anyways, what difference does it made?Icepegasus 08:56, January 28, 2012 (UTC)Icepegasus i was unbanned Correct? THE FIST!!!!!!!! 00:34, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Adminship i would like to apply for adminship i created fan wars latest article please make me one Kaitranzer 12:51, January 31, 2012 (UTC)kaitrandranzer. WTF? Most of the fan wars had to be deleted due to improper spellings, poor content and BLAHOHO..... he's just trolling around :/ users of Beyblade wiki are fedup of him. Just give him a warning what l said cos he's just my friend ( :/ ) and don't wanna lose it, tell him to create top ten lists of the fan wars. That's it >.> ''A blaze'' [[User talk:AsanInferno799|'strikes everyone!!!']] 14:08, February 1, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Oh delete this message later BTW or........ sorry for the trouble jade, but this not up to you to decide it his wiki he will tell you are a admin but you are not the head do you asan It's your wish, I DON'T care. ''A blaze'' [[User talk:AsanInferno799|'strikes everyone!!!']] 09:41, February 6, 2012 (UTC) And dunno what he said but he called me to that wiki's chat and kicked me from there cos of not editing there, and he has another acct as Oishij123, atleast get that acct banned cos of socking. And if you can come to beyblade wiki chat and l will explain the rest. ''A blaze'' [[User talk:AsanInferno799|'strikes everyone!!!']] 09:49, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Bakugan Probelm i think we need more stuff about Bakugan but unfortunately there are few ppl who likes Bakugan here. I would've loved to help, but I know nothing about Bakugan......Icepegasus 10:01, February 7, 2012 (UTC)Icepegasus i do know things about bakugan, but i mostly don't have the time nor the possibilty to edit. i would like to help(i think i'm the only one who put bakugan pages on this wiki by the way....), but, alas, for the moment i can't.Ya want war?? ya gonna have it!!! 16:17, February 7, 2012 (UTC) You hafta come to chat for that Jade. ''A blaze'' [[User talk:AsanInferno799|'strikes everyone!!!']] 06:55, February 8, 2012 (UTC) OK done jade kai here i created a lot pages for bakugan and am i worthy.The awesomrest KTis here bro. I dont to e an admin but an good wiki member. lol Happy B Day THE FIST!!!!!!!! 21:56, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Heylo, I guess we can remove the block on the pages now. ''A blaze'' [[User talk:AsanInferno799|'strikes everyone!!!']] 05:32, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Ben 10 Wiki hey um dude, i saw wut u did 2 Ryugaz userpage and u put all those nasty wordz, spam, and vandalism all over it and now ur a blocked user there so that was pretty uncool so can u never do it again plz? and besidez, Ryuga is globally blocked until March 2134 SubZero309 itz OK, i know how he is, how he deletez pagez, and how hez a vandal, but vandalizin his userpage is not the way 2 solve it cuz ull b no different than he is...anywayz, im gonna go on Community Wiki and get him blocked 4ever, permanently cuz he already got gloabally blocked and hez not suppose 2 make another account like he did SubZero309